


On the Hunt

by Resoan



Series: Drabbles, Requests, and Memes [40]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Pre-Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamlen and Aeferiel, despite being newly-titled Hunters of their clan, are allowed to hunt game further away from the camp after another Hunter becomes injured. Neither expect their venture to evolve into something more than simply hunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleblue_eyedbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblue_eyedbird/gifts).



> This was originally written for littleblue-eyedbird on tumblr, who requested a Kiss in the Rain.

How long had they been allowed to hunt on their own? A few days now? A week? Regardless, Aeferiel was hardly about to throw away the opportunity to forage farther away from the Dalish camp, and with Tamlen at her back, she had no doubts as to their success.

 _Hahren_ Paivel did not seem pleased that two such green hunters were being permitted to go so far, but with an older Hunter’s injury and the need of the clan, his arguing eventually ceased when Keeper Marethari reminded him of such. Tamlen merely gave Aeferiel a small grin behind the elders’ backs, and Aeferiel offered a smirk in return.

“I almost thought the  _hahren_ would talk the Keeper to death before letting us leave,” Tamlen murmured once they slipped past those hunters guarding the borders of the camp and made their way past a small grove of pine trees.

“I would not put such a thing past him, even if he does mean well,” Aeferiel added, her bow in hand though it was not trained on prey - not yet. Both of them were good shots with a bow, but Tamlen would only grudgingly agree that Aeferiel was marginally better, while he was better with the daggers and longswords they took for emergency situations.

“Ahhhh.” Tamlen looked over at Aeferiel with a knowing expression, grey eyes twinkling with mischief. “You’re not fooling anyone, you know,” he then remarked. Aeferiel blinked, uncomprehending, before Tamlen went on. “I heard Master Ilen ask specifically for your aid today, but you said no - now, I wonder why that is.” Tamlen made a show of tapping his chin while pretending to ponder, and Aeferiel lightly smacked his shoulder before turning, her pale cheeks burning red.

“You think you’re so smart,  _lethal’lin_ , then  _why_  have you not asked for my hand yet?” Her question was tossed over her shoulder and spoken in a dark tone, though it did strip the smile from Tamlen’s face rather quickly. 

Before Tamlen could answer her, though, movement cut through the trees, and the pair of hunters gave chase. It was a doe, swift-footed and clever, and she nearly lost them half a dozen times. Just as Tamlen loosed an arrow in her direction, however, she was gone, and Aeferiel’s expression soured.

“ _Ir abelas, lethal’lan_ ,” Tamlen murmured gently as he came closer, his palm sliding to the middle of her back. 

“Just be more patient next time,” Aeferiel told him, her exasperation dissipating as she turned and gave him a half-smile.

He nodded his understanding, and though his hand lingered on the small of her back, the pair pressed onwards, still keenly aware of their duty and responsibility to the clan.

Both had been able to notice the shift in the wind, the smell of rain on the air, and even when lightning lit up the dark clouds and thunder boomed in the distance, they did not turn around.

Only when the rain came down in a harsh deluge did they seek shelter, though the area offered nothing but felled trees, underbrush, and boulders.

Water dripped from Tamlen’s hair, sliding down the markings of Mythal’s  _vallaslin_ , and Aeferiel’s green eyes traced the droplet’s trek until it slid down his neck and she noticed him watching her.

“You could have asked, you know,” Tamlen told her quietly, his gaze holding steadily onto hers. 

“Asked what?” 

“To become bonded, Silly.” Her heart jumped, and when his arms reached for her, she did not pull away. 

Aeferiel had never had courage when it came to others; she was harsh and abrasive, unwilling to compromise, and unsatisfied with anything less than perfection, and all-but-demanded it of others as well. Tamlen had somehow pierced the hard shell, and inexplicably, he still wanted what he’d found within.

“Well?” Tamlen finally breathed, his nose nudging against hers as he let out a quiet, breathless chuckle.

“I have wanted nothing so much in my life, Tamlen,” Aeferiel informed him, her hands settling on either side of his face. The hands on her waist moved to her back and one even tangled in the long tresses of auburn hair that hung there as he kissed her.

His passion swept through her like a wildfire, and she arched into him with a gasp when he drew away, though not before nipping at her bottom lip cheekily. 

“I love you.” It was a tangled breath borne of two voices, and both laughed quietly in the other’s embrace.


End file.
